The present invention relates to a male sexual impotence treatment prosthesis apparatus, comprising an operable prosthesis implantable in the cavities of the corpora cavernosa of an impotent patient to provide erect penile condition, when the prosthesis is operated.
Male sexual impotence is a widespread problem. Many different solutions to this problem have been tried. In accordance with a prior system currently practised a hydraulic inflatable/contractible silicon prosthesis is implanted in the cavities of the corpora cavernosa of the penis. In fluid connection with this prosthesis is a reservoir implanted retroperitonially and a pump therefore in the scrotum. By manually pumping the pump the prosthesis is filled with fluid from the reservoir to achieve erect penile condition or is emptied of fluid, which returns to the reservoir, to achieve flaccid penile condition. However, there are several more or less severe disadvantages of this solution. A problem that often occurs is that thick, hard fibrosis is created around the pump, which makes the system useless sooner or later.
Another solution to achieve erection is to restrict the blood flow leaving the penis. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,829,990, 4,958,630 and 5,048,511 disclose two hydraulically operated inflatable cuffs wrapped around the respective crura or penile exit veins. A disadvantage of such a solution is that it involves complicated surgery. U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,544 discloses another example on this solution, in which an artificial fistula system is surgically implanted and provides a primary fistula between the femoral artery and the femoral vein and a secondary fistula for leading blood from the primary fistula to the penis. An inflatable balloon engages the primary fistula between the secondary fistula and the vein. The balloon is in fluid connection with a manually compressible reservoir implanted in the scrotum. Again, implantation of this artificial fistula system requires delicate surgery.
Yet another solution is to inject a substance in the penile vein system to achieve erection. However, injections are painful and complicated for the patient.
Various impotence treatment devices in which fluid is distributed from a reservoir to an inflatable implanted prosthesis are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,855,122, 3,954,102, 4,009,711, 4,201,202, 4,235,227, 4,318,396 and 5,250,020.
U.S. Pat. No 4,424,807 discloses another solution in which inflatable hydraulic cylindrical elements are implanted relatively deep into the corpus cavernosum.